


How I Really Feel

by dishoeistg



Series: Prompt-inspired Fanfics [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (implied) oikawa and iwaizumi are pining dorks, (spoiler alert: its abt who would confess first), Established Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, M/M, Minor Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Prompt Fic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, lil bit o' matsuhana at the end, makki n mattsun have a bet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28253652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dishoeistg/pseuds/dishoeistg
Summary: Iwaizumi finally confesses to Oikawa after having a crush on him for the last 5 years.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Prompt-inspired Fanfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085282
Kudos: 15





	How I Really Feel

**Author's Note:**

> hehe this was inspired by a prompt from a hq!! server i'm in! the prompt was: "So that's what you think of me?" hopefully i did good!!

“Hey Shittykawa, come here. I need to talk to you,” spoke Iwaizumi Hajime, third year at Aoba Johsai High. He prepped himself as his childhood best friend, Oikawa Tooru, made his way over. “What is it, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asked. Hajime went over what he wanted to say to the other male.

“So, I know I haven’t exactly treated you the best way these past few years,” he started, then continued before Tooru could cut him off, “but… there’s a reason for that. And before you say anything, I really wanted to get this off of my chest.” He paused to take a deep breath. Tooru took this opportunity to pipe up: “Wow, Iwa-chan, I didn’t know you had it in you to apologize for anything.” He would have continued his joking remark if it weren’t for the glare the spikey-haired male sent his way. “Sorry, I- continue,” Oikawa opted to say instead.

“Whatever. What I wanted to say is: I really like you, I only treated you poorly because I didn’t know what these feelings were and how to deal with them,” Iwaizumi spoke, uncharacteristically stuttering over his words here and there. The brunet was left speechless. It took him a good moment to collect his speech: “I-Iwa-chan… **so that’s really what you think of me?** ”

Hajime took his question as a rejection, so as he turned to leave he spoke: “I get if you don’t feel the same, I just really needed to get that out before it consumed me too much.” However, Tooru had a different plan in mind. He grabbed the shorter male’s wrist and pulled him into a hug, before confessing, “I… I actually like you too, Iwa-chan… I never said anything because I was worried that your harsh words meant that you didn’t like me back. But now I see that it’s the opposite… you were mean because you liked me and didn’t know what to do…” Oikawa knew he paraphrased Iwaizumi’s previous words, but that was more so for himself.

Hajime was reeling in shock when he heard Tooru’s words, then he cautiously returned the hug. “So, then… would… you… Would you be my boyfriend…?” He asked slowly. Oikawa took in a short breath, eyes filling with tears of joy. He’d never think he would hear those words from his long-time crush. “Yes, Iwa-chan! Yes, I’ll be your boyfriend!” They slowly pulled away from the hug, looking into each other’s eyes with looks of joy. The latter had a huge grin spread across his face while the former had a tiny smile dancing on his lips. With their bodies moving with a mind of their own, the two males leaned in for a kiss. Short and chaste, but a sweet one nonetheless.

Whilst the new couple was basking in their joy together, a mischievous yet all-too-familiar duo looked on. Money, glances, and remarks were exchanged between the pair. “Hmph. Well, at least we don’t have to deal with their stupid pining anymore, eh Makki?” The one known as Matsukawa huffed as the pink-haired teen known as Hanamaki greedily took the money from Issei’s hand. “No, we don’t. To be honest, I’m kinda gonna miss their stupid pining,” the latter admitted. Mattsun gave a chuckle in response, then took Makki’s free hand as they began walking home. “Don’t the two of them kind of remind you of how _we_ were when we started dating?” He asked, to which Makki simply hummed. “Yeah, I suppose they do.”


End file.
